hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
XenosParodies
TheXenomorph1, also known as "Xeno", is an Unterganger and also the codename of a Xenomorph Praetorian that serves as a character in the DVAVP series. The following was a list of parodies made by Xeno. Aside from parodies, he uploaded lost soundboard prank calls, AVP videos, and more. Downfall vs. Aliens vs. Predator Downfall vs. Aliens vs. Predator (or DVAVP) refers to parodies which involved the Downfall Parodies and eventually the AVP series at the same time. The first parodies were used to be uploaded at YouTube, but deleted because of "copyright problems". RedHeadMetalC made his own DVAVP series, known as Aliens versus Adolf Hitler. One of Xeno's deleted DVAVP parodies starred TheXenomorph1 himself as a Praetorian that got killed by a Marine just in less than a minute after his appearance. Videos thumb|300px|right Downfall Parody: The One-Hour Movie Downfall Parody: The One-Hour Movie is a movie that Xeno deleted because someone was disappointed. Xeno considered the movie as his worst parody. Hitler, Fegelein, and the Biological Terror Conspiracies Hitler, Fegelein, and the Biological Terror Conspiracies was a series of parodies made by TheXenomorph1. It involved various body horror films, such as David Cronenberg's Scanners, Videodrome, The Fly, as well as John Carpenter's The Thing. Downfall 40,000 A parody series - a crossover of Downfall parodies and WH40k parodies. It is made by TheXenomorph1 and was uploaded in his special channel, DavianThule01. Its motto was: "In the grim and dark future of the 41st Millennium, there's only Antics and War". Warhammer 40k characters featured All the Space Marine Primarchs and the Emperor is featured of course! * Davian Thule: A captain of the Blood Ravens - a chapter of Space Marines, Thule was an experienced commander who fought during the Dark Crusade on Kronus, and in Sub-Sector Aurelia defending the sector against the Eldar, the Orks, the Tyranids, and finally, the traitor Chaos Space Marines. * Sindri Myr: Once before a member of the Imperium's Anticological Cult (an organization formed by Himmler and Fegelein), Sindri was an Alpha Legion sorcerer who was involved in a series of Black Crusades following the Horus Heresy. He was Fegelein's rival - like Fegelein who commits antics on his own leader, Sindri commits antics on his own lord, Bale. Tzeentch considers Sindri as his best sorcerer, because of his "antic magic spells". * Bale: A ruthless Alpha Legion lord, Bale was a victim of Sindri Myr's antics, who was Bale's own advisor. Because of his antics, Bale tried to kill Sindri for his "despicable" actions. * Indrick Boreale: A Blood Raven captain who was rumored to come from Soviet origins, Boreale was known for his speech impediment and bad voice, as he can't spell words properly. As such, he spelled "Space Marines" as "Spess Mahreens". * Ezeekiel: A Blood Angel Terminator, he along with his squad, led by Michaelus Raphael, is known to launch attacks on space hulks, most of which are infested by Tyranid Genestealers (Latin: Corporaptor hominii). * Commissar Holt: A Commissar from an unknown Imperial Guard regiment, tasked to defend Volistad from the Orks. Portrayed by Larry Rew. He is very known to slap the Planetary Governor of Volistad, and his lines: "Choose your next words with exceptional care.". * Farseer Taldeer: Also known as Taldeer the Dreamer, this Farseer of Ulthwé has arrived in many planets, trying to destroy the Necrons. She has had several times allied with the Imperium to destroy it's enemies. She, along with all other Eldar knew of the Blood Raven Captain Gabriel Angelos, and they refer him as "Gabriel of the Hidden Heart". But if they knew Fegelein, what title will they use to refer the Masters of Antics himself? * Gabriel Angelos: A Blood Raven Third Company captain, who has led a series of battles in Tartarus, as well as Sub-Sector Aurelia. * Eliphas the Inheritor: Once before he was a Word Bearer sergeant fighting the Ultramarines in Kronus, now a terrifying Chaos Lord. He is viewed by the Chaos Gods to be the true Chaos Lord, unlike his fellow Chaos Lords (Bale, Crull, and Carron), who can't cope with his style. * Firaeveus Carron: An Alpha Legion Chaos Lord obsessed with "metal boxes" (Space Marine Rhino transports). He tried to steal them all so that the "boxes" may be sacrificed to the so-called "Box God". He was viewed by many Imperium soldiers, as well as Chaos Space Marines, to be "mentally broken and retarded". Ironically, Carron doesn't steal Predator tanks. More characters will be revealed, soon. Specials in Downfall 40,000 UNDER CONSTRUCTION Here's something specials that doesn't even appear in the original 40k, and appears only for this series. MEMBER STATES OF THE IMPERIUM The Imperium in Downfall 40,000 was still a single nation, but with some similarities of the United States, as countries joins them, turning them into the Imperium's member states. Each state was led by that country's leader. Here's a list of Imperium's "member states": * Imperial-Reich: Nazi Germany, joined the Imperium in 000.M32 (31,000 AD). Leader(s): Adolf Hitler, Joseph Goebbels, the Council of Hitlers * Imperial-Soviet: Soviet Union, joined the Imperium in 999.M31 (30,999 AD). Leader(s): Joseph Stalin, Nikita Khurschev * Imperial-America: United States. It is the second faction to join the Imperium, 5 years after it was formed. Joined in 005.M31 (30,005 AD). Leader(s): Franklin D. Roosevelt, Dwight D. Eisenhower * Imperial-Britain: United Kingdom. Joined the Imperium in 567.M31 (30,567 AD). All Commonwealth factions joins at the same time. Leader(s): N/A, Queen Elizabeth II was replaced at this time. * Imperial-Canada: Canada. Along with other Commonwealth factions, it joined the Imperium in 567.M31. Led by the same one from UK. * Imperial-Italy: Italy and Italian Social Republic. Joined in 001.M32 (31,001 AD). Leader(s): Benito Mussolini * Imperial-Australia: Australia. Along with other Commonwealth factions, it joined the Imperium in 567.M31. Led by the same one from UK. * Imperial-France: France, joined the Imperium in 500.M32 (31,500 AD). Leader(s): N/A * Imperial-Spain: Spain, joined the Imperium in 788.M32 (31,788 AD). Leader(s): Francisco Franco * Imperial-Japan: Japan, joined the Imperium at the same time as the Nazis. Leader(s): Hirohito SPECIAL SPACE MARINE ORGANIZATIONS/CHAPTERS Space Marine chapters and organizations made by a specific nation. It isn't led by a Space Marine, and they don't even have a Primarch. The Marines could either be taken from other Chapters, or its geneseeds were taken from other Chapter's Primarch. All of these are made under agreements and authorizations of the High Lords of Terra, which also consists of the world's leaders. * Reichsmarines: Led by Adolf Hitler. Nazi Germany's Space Marines. The geneseed was taken from Lion El'Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels. Founded in 010.M32 (31,010 AD). The Reichsmarines has special divisions, each with their own specialities: ** Blitzkrieg Crusaders: A special division of the Reichsmarine. Its speciality was to launch blitzkrieg attacks. If translated in German, it means "Blitzkrieg Kreuzfahrer". ** Iron Cross of Purity: The Reichsmarine version of the Grey Knights. They have very powerful spiritual power as well as psyker powers. Unlike other Reichsmarines, they are requisitoned from the Grey Knights' best soldiers. If translated in German, it means "Eisernen Kreuz von Reinheit". Like the Grey Knights, their speciality and mission is to destroy the Chaos powers and its followers. * America's Archangels: When the U.S. joined the Imperium, some of its soldiers were turned into Space Marines, and is brought to the U.S.'s special Space Marine division, the America's Archangels. Led by Dwight D. Eisenhower. The geneseed's origin remains unclear, although there are rumors that it was taken from the so-called "Unknown Primarch". * Royal Marines: The Commonwealth's Space Marines. Their geneseed's origins remains a mystery. * Angels of the Rising Sun: Japan's Space Marines. Many of their members were requisitoned from White Scars Marines. They are regarded as the Japanese version of the White Scars. Led by Hirohito. Downfall: Alternative DNA Influenced by ggctuk's Hitler phones Diaboromon and discovery781isaBitch's Pokemon themed parodies, TheXenomorph1 made a series named Downfall: Alternative DNA, which involved Digimon and Pokemon. The first episode is released in November 01, 2010. Summary A chemical element was found in 1939. When researched, the world's technology advanced rapidly, which results with space travels, advanced hi-tech weapons, and the creation of Pokémons and Digimons. This however, also affected the Second World War, causing it to be fought with such a futuristic warfare. Der Führer, Adolf Hitler, must now deal with some problems concerning Pokémons, Digimons, and other species - all of whom are created by the humans themselves. Hitler vs. Fegelein Air-To-Air Inspired by TheThirdAntic's vids, TheXenomorph1 made Hitler vs. Fegelein Air-To-Air - a parody series showing Hitler and Fegelein battling with airplanes from SHMUP (shoot 'em up) games. Fegelein pilots the player's aircraft in a game, where as Hitler pilots the boss aircraft. A sequel, Hitler vs. Fegelein Air-To-Air Horizontal is currently in development. History Born June 15, Xeno once used to upload AVP vids, before moving to soundboard prank calls and finally, Downfall parodies. Aside from the AVP series he also liked many other franchises, such as the Megaman series, W40k, RoboCop, Terminator, etc. "Suicide" TheXenomorph1 killed his own channel in November 20/21, where hostilities between some Untergangers such as discovery781isaBitch disenchanted Xeno. As a result, a new channel will appear and replace Xeno at the cost of TheXenomorph1 deleted. External links *Main playlist for Hitler, Fegelein, and the Biological Terror Conspiracies *Downfall 40,000 trailer *YouTube userpage *Xenopedia page *Downfall 40,000's Main Channel *Downfall 40,000 Playlist *Downfall: Alternative DNA Playlist Category:Untergangers